Knight of Peasant Song
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Biarkan kita hidup dalam not kita sendiri. Kau adalah jiwa yang terbagi dalam dua puluh pribadi. Tapi, kau tetap Naruto. Pahlawan dalam jeruji bata." Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

"_Pernahkah aku berkata jika kau adalah koral di antara samudera nada yang lenyap bersama benturan ombak, Naruto?"_

"_Kata-kata itu sangat menjijikkan untuk diucapkan oleh bocah sepertimu."_

"_Kalau begitu tertawalah."_

"_Ha! Hahaha. Itu lucu. Lucu sekali!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Aku sudah tertawa. Kau puas?"_

"_Ya. Tertawalah untukku... Meski itu bukan dirimu."_

* * *

><p>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<p>

**Knight of Peasant Song**  
><strong>by <strong>ceruleanday  
>October, 2011<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: <strong>_Dark Naruto.

_I never own Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, neither its biography. This fic is presented only for two big days—_**denayaira's **and **Uzumaki Naruto's **_birthday, though each of them has different date of birthdays. I pick _**Savior **_for its main theme and __**piano **__as another main theme—I know you adore Nodame so much, Nad. :3_

_I will post this fic exactly on two different days. First chapter is on October, _10th_ and the last chapter on October_, 13th.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Mereka menyebutnya dengan sebuah kosakata pasif. Bernada minor dan sanggup memberi tanda pengenal luar biasa meski hanya di balik kubikel empat kali enam meter. Ia terselubung dalam batako berwarna kehitaman dengan gradasi hitam pekat. Sinar neon tak memberi efek jera pada kedua iris cerulean itu agar berhenti sejenak. Hanya sebuah meja rapuh bersama kursi-kursi berukir tangan model zaman _Rennaisance _yang menemaninya_. _Gelap bersama kesemuan mimpinya berada di atas ambang nada mayor. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk sisi lateral meja, menggoyang-goyangkan kepala ke sana ke mari, dan bernyanyi lagu bermelodi sumbang. Suaranya lumpuh di balik _plica vocalis _miliknya. Ia tertatih melangkahkan jemarinya di atas selembar kertas _scoring _sembari berdendang.

Lelah luar biasa dirasakannya. Seyogyanya, ia hanya manusia biasa. Tak lebih dari sekumpulan anak-anak miskin yang diberkahi bakat atraktif oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tak bisa menentukan jumlah tahun yang sudah dilewatinya. Masa-masa ciliknya terlalu hambar dan menyakitkan hanya untuk mengingat usianya saat ini. Esok hari, seseorang pernah berkata jika ia akan berulang tahun. Tetapi, ia sama sekali tak'kan pernah mengenal arti kalender matahari itu. Jika saja dunia berhenti keesokan hari—tepat ketika fajar pertama menyingsing—maka, dengan senang hati, ia akan menyanyikan melodi lusuh bernada sumbang kepunyaannya di balik bilik persembunyiannya.

Ia diasingkan oleh sakit yang dideritanya. Sebuah kekompleksitasan yang tak bisa dipahaminya. Mereka menamakan penyakit yang diidapnya sebagai _Multiple Personality Disorder_. Gangguan mental berbahaya yang bisa membunuh jiwa orang lain tanpa diminta. Bahkan, tak butuh pisau atau pun belati hingga nyawa orang lain melayang hingga ke dasar surga dan neraka.

Sahabatnya hanya satu saat itu. Dilahirkan sempurna dari keluarga bangsawan terkenal di pulau seberang. Mereka saling berbagi dan berduel. Tak peduli tangan-tangan ini hancur lebur. Sebab, hanya dengan memainkan _tune _mereka, mereka mendapatkan dunia yang mereka inginkan.

Saat kebenaran terungkap, ia terasing sejenak dengan kelainan yang diidapnya. Ia tuli, bisu, dan bodoh. Ketiganya disamarkan oleh indera keenamnya berupa sensibilitas seni dalam jemari.

Ia dinamakan dengan sebuah kosakata pasif, namun terdengar begitu elok.

Piano hutan. Itulah ia.

Liar sekaligus penuh misteri.

Dan, masih berbayang sudah dalam benaknya bagaimana kemarahan dan kekesalan akan dunianya yang telah runtuh dimakan kerakusan zaman monarki. Ia tumpahkan seluruhnya dalam _scoring _yang belum usai. Selamanya, _scoring _itu tak'kan pernah selesai. Sama sekali tak'kan pernah.

Sebab... ia kehilangan bagian lain dari dunianya yang tertutup dan terasing. Ia butuh sesuatu yang berasal dari balik kubikel menyeramkan ini. Ia butuh—ia butuh—_dunia baru_.

Sebuah _dunia baru _di mana ia dahulu pernah mengenal sebuah nama. Nama yang begitu dikenalnya. Dan, ia ingin kembali berduel dengan nama itu. Dahulu. Dahulu sekali.

Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersama dengan seekor kuda bersurai kecoklatan, terdengar lengkingan menggema dari sudut yang berlawanan. Kedatangan warga asing dari sebuah pulau yang dipenuhi tambang emas dan tembaga nun jauh di sana bermakna pesta besar di jalan-jalan kumuh itu. Mereka bersorak ria memanggil-manggil nama si empunya kuda. Tatkala seorang anak kecil menyentuhkan tangan kotornya di pelana kuda, seorang lelaki berkumis tebal memarahinya dan menyuruh agar si anak menyingkir. Namun, yang di atas kuda kemudian berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan si kuda berdesing sebelum menghentakkan kuat-kuat tapalnya di tanah becek. Ia turun dari kudanya, mengamati muka lusuh dan kotor si anak, kemudian menepuk-nepuk rambut kusamnya.

"_Votre nom_?"

Wajahnya menunduk dalam, bercak kusam di kedua pipinya menutupi rona merah manis yang ada di sana, dan dengan tanggap ia menjawab. "_Louie, Sir!_"

"Pergilah ke tempat ibumu dan katakan jika seorang _Baron _tak bernama sedang menaiki kuda bernama Phillipe menuju _tanah kebebasan_."

Rona merah itu sedikit demi sedikit terlihat jelas. Selembar kain tanpa kacing satu pun mengikat tubuh cekingnya, namun kecepatan larinya sama sekali tak boleh dianggap remeh. Anak berwajah kusam itu tersenyum senang dan menyanggupi perkataan pria asing itu.

"_Et Sir!" _kilah si pria berkumis. Ada nada penolakan besar atas perkataan tuannya saat itu. "_Tanah Kebebasan _seharusnya menjadi—"

"Mereka berhak memiliki apa yang seharusnya mereka miliki." potong sang Baron tak bernama. Begitu derap langkahnya kembali terdengar, tak ada satu pun dari mereka bersiul-siul penuh kekaguman. Sebaliknya, wajah-wajah kusam dan lusuh itu menatapnya dengan mata penuh tanya. _Siapa orang asing itu, _terdengar jelas keempat kata itu olehnya. Dan, bukan sikap arogan yang ditunjukkannya, melainkan sebuah kesaksian paten melalui namanya yang begitu asing.

Tanpa alih-alih perhatian, mereka bersorak ria kembali dan berlarian menuju _tanah _mereka. Tanah yang seharusnya hanya milik mereka seorang. Tanah yang dahulu dan hingga sekarang adalah milik nenek moyang mereka. Kemudian, dirampas oleh pria-pria asing bermata biru dengan beringas. Kini, sang Baron menunduk dan memberi hormat pada satu-satunya tuan tanah yang baru saja tiba di antara kerumunan warga.

Sama sekali tak ada kekesalan yang terlihat di wajah sang tuan tanah. Malah, kelegaan luar biasa terlihat jelas di rupa cerahnya. Pakaian sederhananya tertutupi oleh mantel hangat musim gugur, beserta rambut pirang cerahnya yang terbias titik-titik mentari semu. Ia balas menunduk.

"Namikaze Minato." ujarnya sembari menjabat tangan sang Baron. "Selamat datang di tanah kami, Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_."

"Sasuke kurasa cukup, _Sir_."

Anggukan pertama bermakna persetujuan. Anggukan kedua adalah tanda untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dan, anggukan ketiga adalah perintah agar yang lain tak mengikuti mereka.

Si kuda melangkah di atas tanah becek bersama dedaunan _maple _yang gugur. Pohon-pohon tinggi berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka. Jalan itu terlihat semakin menyempit walau hanya dilihat dari jarak jauh. Sepi dan menyeramkan. Hari masih begitu petang, di mana titik bujur matahari belum terlalu sampai di perbatasan ufuk barat. Namun, empat kaki manusia yang ikut melangkah bersama tapal si kuda kecoklatan tak melambat sedikit pun. Lambaian angin musim gugur membuat bunyi suram yang tak menyenangkan.

Mereka tiba tepat di depan pagar besi setinggi lima belas kaki. Pria bermantel itu mendorong pagar besi itu dan memberi kode agar sang Baron bersama si kuda mengikuti perlahan-lahan. _Maze _seluas lima hektar berada di sisi kanan dengan taman berpatung gips dan air mancur raksasa berada di sisi berlainan. Jalan setapak mereka begitu kotor, seakan tak pernah lagi dibersihkan selama berminggu-minggu. Genangan air memantulkan wajah sang Baron—meyakinkan hatinya jika ia baik-baik saja hingga saat ini. Langkahnya terhenti tepat saat dua pelayan wanita tiba seakan menjaga di depan pintu mahoni raksasa.

"Sudah kalian siapkan kamar untuk Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Minato penuh nada perintah. Kedua pelayan mengangguk. "Bagus. Aku akan membawa Tuan Sasuke ke ruang tamu, kalian bawa kuda beliau ke kandang terbaik." lanjutnya mentitah.

Rumah itu tak ubahnya dengan istana milik Ratu Elizabeth atau pun Ratu Beatrice. Hanya, tanpa dekorasi penuh emas dan perak yang menghiasi dinding-dindingnya. Karpet bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah putih menutupi sebagian besar dasar dindingnya. Foto-foto tua bersama lukisan warna pastel menghanyutkan kesan menyeramkan yang ada. Setidaknya, cukup untuk mewarnai sebuah istana yang konon selalu suram di malam hari. Lampu-lampu kristal tergantung di langit-langit. Ketika mereka melangkah, terdengar gaung balik dari sisi kanan kiri dinding.

Di lorong yang sebaliknya, sang Baron muda berhenti sebentar. Merasakan hawa yang jauh berbeda dari sinar cerah yang menembus melalui jendela tinggi di ujung lorong yang ditujunya bersama sang pemilik istana. Namikaze Minato berdehem seakan tak suka jika orang asing berusaha menilik setiap sudut kediamannya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan singkat kita, Tuan Sasu—"

"Apa di kediaman Anda terdapat menara?" tanya Sasuke tak menoleh. Dasar perutnya bergerak tak enak, entah kenapa. Namun, firasatnya berkata jika ia melangkah lebih jauh ke lorong gelap itu, ia akan menemukan hal menarik dan tak biasa.

Alis pirang Minato meninggi. "Ah, ya. Kurasa. Untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah tidak berguna, tentu."

"Hn."

"Hm. Pada dasarnya, rumah ini didesain khusus sebagai pertahanan pertama yang paling ampuh saat perang saudara berlangsung di tanah kami." Namikaze Minato mengisyaratkan melalui anggukan agar sang Baron muda kembali mengikuti langkah pelannya. Kedua tangan Minato terlipat di belakang. Wibawanya sebagai tuan tanah sekaligus pria terkaya di tanah para ekspatriat berlayar menguar bersama kosakata yang meluncur dari balik belah bibirnya. Mereka tiba di sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran kayu emas yang indah. Setelah memutar knop, sang tuan tanah memersilakan sang Baron untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. "Kami melindungi warga sipil di dalam istana. Namun, kavaleri milik sekutu terlalu sulit untuk kami atasi seorang diri. Kakek dan ayahku berjuang demi tanah ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi, kami kalah oleh kemiskinan kami sendiri. Ah, kurasa bukan. Sampai saat kedua orang tua Anda tiba di tanah kami bertahun-tahun lalu, pada akhirnya kami merasakan kebebasan."

Ocehan Minato sama sekali tak menarik minat Sasuke. Bagai suara-suara sumbang yang dibiarkannya berlalu begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kabar Fugaku dan Mikoto?" Pertanyaan Minato yang berikutnya mengaburkan khayalan Sasuke.

Jemari pucat sang Baron muda menyentuh _frame-frame _tak bertuan. Foto-foto lama tersebar memenuhi deretan meja pendek yang bersambung bersama kabinet berisi buku-buku. Ia menjawab tanpa memandang sang tuan tanah. "Ayahku memilih berlayar ke Timur. Omong kosong menjadi berita burung yang tersebar sangat rapuh akhir-akhir ini. Ia mengajak para penjelajah menemukan peti kemas _Davy Jones_. Tidakkah itu konyol?" ungkap Sasuke _expressionless_. "Ibu baik-baik saja. Penyakit vertigonya makin hari makin membaik. Ia didiagnosis dengan Depresi Terselubung. Penyakit khas seorang ibu yang lelah menunggu kapan anak lelaki bungsunya akan membawa calon istri, kurasa."

Tawa tertahan dalam tenggorokan Minato. "Lalu? Apa Anda sudah memutuskan kapan akan membawa _calon istri _itu?"

Sofa yang terabaikan dipilih oleh sang Baron untuk diduduki. Tungkainya terasa begitu lelah dan ia ingin menikmati sejenak istirahat singkat sebelum mengerjakan _tugas _yang menjadi kewajibannya. Menjawab pertanyaan Minato hanya berupa dengusan. Mendengarnya, sang tuan tanah kembali tertawa. Kedua lengan saling tersilang di dadanya—menutupi jas dengan tanda kebesaran berlambang bintang yang melekat di sana.

"Tidak sampai ayahku berhenti dengan kegilaannya itu."

Mata segelap langit malam itu menangkap pemandangan tak biasa di sudut ruangan. Sebuah benda besar yang tertutupi oleh sehelai kain putih.

"Hm? Oh, aku tahu Fugaku. Dia—dia pria dengan seribu ambisi. Ya. Setidaknya, aku melihat betul satu dari sekian ambisinya melekat kuat di balik mata Anda."

Melangkah sekali dan sang Baron menilik benda di balik kain putih. Ia menggenggamnya dan membuka tanpa meminta persetujuan dari empunya kuasa. Namun, Minato tahu hal yang disukai dan dipahami bocah berambut sewarna dengan matanya itu. Sejak lama, Minato mengetahui benar sifat masing-masing anak sahabat lamanya—Sasuke dan Itachi. Begitu pula dengan satu anak lain yang ingin dilupakannya dan menganggapnya tak pernah lagi ada di dunia ini.

"Bolehkah?" pinta Sasuke. Minato mengangguk. "Aku tahu nada mayor terselubung di balik karya _Tchaikovsky_. Apa Anda tahu karya terbaiknya di masa itu? _Swan Lake_? Drama picisan pengantar tidur yang selalu di-_lullaby-_kan oleh ibuku dahulu."

"Ya. Mendiang istriku juga selalu memainkannya. Kami pertama kali bertemu di pertunjukan piano klasik di ibukota."

Mulai saat jemarinya bermain di atas tuts piano, sang Baron berupaya melupakan bagian lain dari hidupnya yang terasa gamang. Jika seandainya ia benar-benar memahami makna _Swan Lake _atau lainnya, tidak akan salah lagi bila hidupnya hanya berada di atas panggung-panggung pertunjukan. Namun, ia terlalu idealis dan realistis akan hidup. Baginya, para _maestro _menemukan jiwa lainnya dalam musik karena mereka tak bisa hidup dalam dunia yang sama dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Dan... Sasuke terkadang merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya, ia terlalu sungkan 'tuk mengakuinya.

Ia Uchiha. Begitu orang menyebutnya. Ia adalah penjelajah dan seorang Baron. Baron berada jauh di atas _Knight_. _Knight _hanya ada di sisi si miskin. Begitulah bidak catur yang dimainkan Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Jika sang _Queen _memberi gelar Duke pada ayahnya, ia yakin jika status kekayaannya akan setingkat dengan _Prince_. Tetapi, itu masih omong kosong baginya. Celoteh yang sama sekali mimpi untuk diraih si miskin. Karenanya, ia merintih di balik melodinya. Depresi terselubung ikut menghakimi mentalnya dan tak kuasa, ia menekan penuh amarah tuts-tuts piano itu.

"Ah, kurasa Anda sedang lelah. Apa sebaiknya saya membawa Anda ke kamar Anda?"

Telapak tangan pucatnya menutupi wajah yang kalut itu. "Hn. _Je suis désolé._ "

"_Pas de soucis_." balas Minato penuh pengertian. "Anda mengingatkan saya pada seorang anak kecil cengeng yang akan melakukan hal yang seperti Anda lakukan tadi saat ia marah dan kesal."

'_Anak kecil cengeng?' _tanya sang Baron dalam benaknya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju lorong berbeda dan menemukan seorang pelayan telah siap dengan sebuah koper bermotif kulit ular milik sang Baron. Minato segera mengucapkan selamat beristirahat pada Uchiha muda dan kembali melangkah menjauhi mereka. Samar-samar, Sasuke menemukan hal lain yang tak diketahuinya akan pria Namikaze sang tuan tanah. Meski berulang kali ayahnya berkata jika ia benar memiliki kawan lama bermarga Namikaze, ada yang salah dengan sikapnya. Ia bagai pria dengan sejuta misteri. Sang Baron tak bisa menahan beban pikiran yang kian hinggap di benaknya semalaman. Ia perlu tahu _hal-hal _yang disembunyikan sang tuan tanah. Dan... kata-katanya yang terdengar begitu ganjil.

'_Anak kecil cengeng? Anak kecil yang sangat suka menekan tuts piano secara kasar saat marah dan kesal? Anak kecil yang mirip sepertiku?'_

'_Siapa? Siapa?'_

"_**...kau lihat not di tengah itu?"**_

'_Siapa yang berbicara?'_

**"**_**...ya, ah kau pasti melihatnya. Tepat di akhir F minor. Oh, ayolah. Kita bisa mengubahnya dengan kasar—"**_

'_Mengubah apa? Siapa—'_

**"**—_**ayo kita selesaikan sama-sama scoring kita, Sasuke."**_

'_Sasuke? Aku kah?'_

**"**—_**bagaimana kalau kita menamakan gubahan Swan Lake itu dengan judul—hmm—ah! Naruto's Peasant Song? Haha."**_

'_Na—ru—to?'_

_**"Nama yang keren, bukan?"**_

_'Dia...'_

_**"KAU HARUS MENGIKUTI ALUR NADAKU, SASUKE!"**_

_'Kenapa... Kenapa ia berteriak?'_

_**"Kau berisik, Sasuke! Berisik! Berisik! Berisik!"**  
><em>

'_Naruto?'_

_**"Lenyaplah dari pandanganku!"**_

_'Apakah itu masih dirimu?'_

_**"Maafkan aku. Aku_—maaf. Maafkan aku, Sasuke_—_"_**_

_'Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu... Naruto?'  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ten years ago_

Mereka masih bocah. Mereka duduk bersama-sama di atas kursi piano. Yang satu memainkan nada mayor dan yang satu memainkan nada minor. Keduanya serasi dalam harmonisasi nada. Musim salju menutupi layar putih yang terbentang di luar sana. Satu dari dua bocah itu melompat dan berlari ke arah luar. Ia menangkap butiran salju dan mengemutnya bagai salju adalah permen kapas yang jatuh dari langit. Bocah yang lain hanya berdehem dan mendengus. Ia tak suka udara dingin yang mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia alergi dengan udara dingin.

Kaki-kakinya yang pendek berlarian ke sana ke mari. Membuat bola-bola salju dan melemparnya ke sisi jendela di mana bocah lain masih berdiam diri di dalam sana. Ia terkikik dan kembali mengulang aksinya. Beberapa kali hingga seorang kakek tua mendekatinya.

"Siapa?"

Kakek tua itu terbatuk-batuk. Pakaiannya begitu tipis dan hanya dibekali selembar syal yang juga sama tipisnya. Kulitnya begitu pucat dan penuh keriput. Detik berikutnya, anak kecil itu menarik tangan si kakek dan meminta agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumah itu hanya berupa rumah persinggahan sementara bagi bangsawan dari pulau lain yang datang berkunjung. Namun, jauh lebih lengkap dengan adanya sebuah piano kegemaran anak sang bangsawan. Bersama dengan itu, bocah berambut hitam dibuat terkejut dengan aksi tak masuk akal bocah pirang lainnya. Dengan nada meyakinkan, ia meminta si kakek untuk duduk di atas sebuah sofa empuk dan memersilakannya beristirahat. Ia menghilang menuju dapur.

Sekembalinya, ia membawa secangkir coklat hangat untuk si kakek. Disodorkannya cangkir itu pada si kakek. Senyum merekah muncul di wajah berkulit _tan _miliknya. Tanpa aba-aba, bocah itu kembali ke kursi piano dan memainkan nada _Tchaikovsky _kesukaannya. Nada indah _Swan Lake _bernyanyi dan menenangkan pendengaran si kakek _peasant _itu.

Ia tahu. Bocah itu mengerti jika tanah yang dipijaknya saat ini adalah tanah yang didonimasi oleh para _peasant_ dan bukan lah Baron seperti bocah berambut hitam di sampingnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa bertindak bak _Knight _meski hanya melalui piano itu.

"Bagus sekali. Sangat indah, Nak. Mainkanlah pianomu. Bermainlah untuk kami."

Bangga adalah hal pertama yang dirasakannya. Untuk seterusnya dan untuk seterusnya, ia akan memainkan piano itu pada mereka yang ingin mendengar musiknya. Jika dunia luar mengharapkan kehadirannya, maka ia akan di sana. Mungkin, ia bukan pahlawan, tetapi ia jauh melebihi itu. Ia akan bertindak realistis.

"Aku akan menyusun _scoring _khusus gubahan _Swan Lake_. Apa kau mau membantuku, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Kau itu masih dua belas tahun. Jangan berlebihan. Memangnya, kau sudah sehebat apa ingin menggubah nada-nadanya?"

"Che. Katakan saja kalau kau iri. Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah."

'_Bukannya tidak mau, tetapi terlalu berbahaya.'_

Untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya, bocah itu melangkah seorang diri. Sasuke harus kembali ke pulau di mana ia berasal. Kian hari membuat depresi akut menggerogoti jiwa bocah itu. Ia tetap bertanya pada dirinya. Mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa mengerjakan _scoring _itu dengan cepat? Mengapa segalanya terasa lebih rumit? Mengapa kematian ibunya membuat segalanya menjadi jauh lebih menyebalkan? Padahal—padahal—di luar sana—orang-orang itu membutuhkannya.

Orang-orang itu mencarinya. Para _peasant _haus akan melodi sang _Knight_. Di jalanan-jalanan kumuh, setidaknya dirinya lah yang cocok 'tuk jadi ksatria mereka. Menyanyikan lagu sumbang akan hidup dan membuat jiwa kembali tenang. Namun, ia tak lagi kembali ke sana.

Karena itu lah ia. Ia dengan derita psikis yang dialaminya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

"Kau tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini sampai kapan pun, Naruto!"

"Di sini bukan rumahku! Di sana lah—di mana orang-orang itu berada adalah rumahku!"

"Berhenti mengoceh dan dengarkan ayahmu ini!"

Hingga melodi terakhirnya, sang _Knight _tak lagi kembali. Mimpi buruk itu kian menghantui_nya_. Menghantui Uchiha Sasuke seorang diri. _Scoring _miliknya terabaikan untuk tahun-tahun yang begitu lama. Ia tersingkirkan oleh dunia miliknya sendiri. Terbataskan oleh kubikel bata tak bertuan. Bagai dalam sangkar tanpa jendela. Dan, ia selalu merasa sesak. Sesak. Begitu sesak...

"Aku hanya ingin hidup—normal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>D'être<strong>** Poursuivi**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Dictionary :**

_Votre nom =_ Siapa namamu?

_Et Sir _Tapi Tuan!

_Je suis désolé _= Maafkan aku.

_Pas de soucis =_ Tidak apa-apa.

**A/N :**

Jadi, sebagai informasi, Swan Lake adalah karya paling fenomenal dari maestro pianis kebangsaan Rusia,_ Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky_. Melodinya sudah dijadikan pengantar berbagai drama tari balet maupun drama teater dan film-film. Tersebar tak hanya dalam versi piano saja, tetapi sudah dimainkan di atas panggung orkestra.

Rupanya, saya terlalu meng-_adore _musik-musik klasik. Tapi, sebenarnya (bagi saya pribadi), sangat sulit membuat fic bertema music kolosal dan bukan kotemporer. Auranya seakan berada di jaman-jaman dahulu abad pertengahan. Haha.

Sekedar informasi juga, di sini Naruto menderita _Multiple Personalities Disorder. _Suatu gangguan mental di mana pribadi seseorang terpecah menjadi dua atau lebih pribadi lain yang berbeda satu sama lain. Kadang, yang mengidap gangguan ini sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kehadiran pribadi lain dalam dirinya. Kemungkinan disebabkan, saat pribadi lainnya muncul, ia akan lupa dengan pribadi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Gangguan ini sebenarnya tidak berbahaya, hanya, jika di dalam dirinya terdapat pribadi yang _psycho, _tak bisa dipungkiri juga ia akan bersikap layaknya _alter ego_-nya itu.

Yap. Mengenai _Depresi Terselubung _itu... jujur, ibu saya mengidap gangguan ini dahulu. Saya tidak pernah tahu ibu saya ternyata mengalami gangguan ini hingga pada suatu hari beliau bercerita akan kunjungannya ke dokter spesialis terakhir berbulan-bulan lalu yakni bagian Psikiatri. Dari sekian gejala yang ibu saya ceritakan pada dokternya, tak ada satu pun yang bisa dibuktikan secara medis. Hasilnya negative. Setelah didiagnosis oleh dokter Psikiatri, ternyata benar ibu saya mengalami Depresi Terselubung. Alasan ibu saya mengidap gangguan ini sangat klasik sesungguhnya.

Ah, sepertinya bacotan saya sudah terlalu banyak. Sekian dulu. Akan saya lanjutkan di chap terakhirnya.

_The last... Happy Birthday, Naruto. I know, deeply, you always want a normal life since you're born till your last breath._

_This fic is full of mistakes. So, feel free to give any constructive comments and critics. :D_

_Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kenapa kau sangat suka membuat topeng-topeng aneh itu?"_

"_Untuk menutupi identitasku, bodoh. Ah, kau ini 'kan Uchiha, masa' yang seperti itu saja tidak tahu."_

"_Hn."_

"_..."_

"_Ksatria, eh?"_

"_Yap. Ksatria untuk orang lemah."_

* * *

><p>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<p>

Knight of Peasant Song  
><strong>by <strong>ceruleanday  
>October, 2011<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: <strong>_Dark Naruto.

_The last chapter of this fic. _Saya tahu fic ini begitu ambigu untuk dipahami maksudnya /plaks. _Well, _saya hanya ingin menunjukkan siapa diri saya dan bagaimana saya menulis. _But, fic _ini memang saya tonjolkan pada sisi **Saviour-**nya ketimbang yang lain.

_And, for Nad. Could I say uhm—happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Nad. Happy birthday to _**denayaira! xD **_I'm very sorry if I made Naruto suffered more than everyone. /plaks. Gomenne. ;A;_

* * *

><p>Mimpi itu menjadi pil penahan tidur bagi Sasuke. Temaramnya cahaya di dalam bilik istirahatnya tak menjadi alasan khusus agar ia segera terlelap. Ia kembali pada posisi siaga. Melekatkan kembali pakaian siang harinya tanpa kemeja yang sudah lusuh. Hanya, perlu ditambahi sedikit aksesoris—<em>shotgun <em>berisi lima peluru.

Kaki-kaki pucatnya dilapisi dengan _boot _kulit rusa yang tahan di atas lapisan salju. Langkahnya tak menimbulkan satu suara pun—bagai cicitan tikus dalam pipa paralon. Sama sekali bukan inginnya hingga ia harus berlakon layaknya pencuri di kediaman orang-orang kaya. Ia bukan Robin Hood maupun Goemon. Pikirannya hanya dibebani dengan banyak tanya oleh ingatan samar-samar yang ditunjukkan melalui kata-kata abstrak Minato sebelumnya.

Lorong demi lorong, koridor demi koridor, dan waktu demi waktu. Tengah malam membangunkan jam burung hantu yang berdiri di ujung lorong terjauh. Lorong sama yang kian membuatnya semakin penasaran. Saat melangkah, hembusan angin dingin menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya begitu kencang. Ia berbalik dan mendapatkan jendela yang selalu tertutup itu terbuka tanpa batas. Detik berikutnya, ia menginjak lantai yang terasa begitu berbeda dan keras. Lebih mirip bata-bata tanpa dilapisi marmer. Saat meraba-raba dindingnya, ia tahu di sini lah rahasia Namikaze Minato tersembunyi.

_Tuk tuk tuk._

Bunyi ketukan kayu menjadi penanda akan letak sebuah pintu di balik karpet merah yang menempel di sana. Sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menarik karpet itu—menemukan pintu berbentuk bulat oval. Tak ada knop, hanya sebuah lubang kunci.

_Tuk tuk tuk._

"Siapa di sana?"

Suara lain menajamkan tingkat kewaspadaan Sasuke. Ia tak dapat melihat jelas sosok yang tampak membawa lampu obor dari kejauhan. Saat melihat cahaya dari obor itu makin membesar, Sasuke tahu hal apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Kayu itu rapuh, seperti yang diduga sebelumnya. Dengan hanya menekan kuat lubang kunci, tekanan sedang membuatnya retak dan hancur perlahan-lahan. Tak ada waktu untuk membiaskan bising yang dibuatnya. Lebih baik bersembunyi di balik pintu itu sebelum sosok yang mendekatinya dari kejauhan tiba dan menghakiminya sebagai seorang pencuri. Tidak. Tentu tidak untuk nama Uchiha yang disandangnya.

"_Au voleur_! _Au voleur_!" suara si sosok makin terdengar. Berulang kali ia menyerukan kata yang sama—_pencuri._

'_Au voleur__! __Au voleur! Au voleur!__'_

'_Au voleur__! __Au voleur!'_

'_Au voleur__!'_

'_Au vole—' _

Senyap.

Nafasnya memburu cepat. Hawa dingin menyakitkan kulit dan tulangnya. Gelap tanpa celah cahaya sama sekali. Ia hanya mampu menangkap bayang semu akan wujudnya. Ia melangkah tertatih sembari mengingat jejak dengan samar. Tungkainya terasa kebas, bagai berada di lautan balok es yang tak mencair. Namun, jauh lebih dalam, ia melihat satu titik kecil cahaya. Berwarna violet dan terkadang berubah bentuk. Cahaya itu bagai kode yang menuntun langkah lelahnya. Ia yakin. Ia selalu yakin, di sana lah ia akan menemuka sesuatu yang pernah hilang dari dirinya.

Suara bedebug keras menghantam liang pendengarannya. Sunyi senyap berubah menjadi keributan beruntun tatkala kaki-kaki cepat berlari mendekatinya dari belakang. Sekuat tenaga, sang Baron berlari. Menuju sebuah lorong tersempit yang akan menyamarkan tubuhnya dalam gelap. Telapak tangannya bersandar pada dinding dingin, rapuh dan kasar. Menit berikutnya, Uchiha Sasuke telah berada di dasar sebuah dunia yang tak bermateri sama sekali.

_Drap. Drap. Drap._

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Ia mendengar tapak-tapak itu kembali. Jauh lebih bergema dan semakin menggaung. Benaknya mencari cara 'tuk lari, namun tak dapat menemukan satu ide pun. Ia terjebak. Ia lelah. Ia hanya terlalu bodoh.

_Drap!_

"_Au voleur_!"

Monokromatisasi cahaya obor mengelilingi dirinya. Seketika, suara-suara itu makin bergemuruh. Anjing-anjing lapar menyalak kejam. Mereka liar dan buas. Mendekati tubuh pias sang Baron yang keletihan. Nyalakan anjing-anjing liar itu semakin menjadi. Justifikasi sekompi pasukan berpakaian bak penjaga istana abad ke-19 semakin mengganggu alih pikir Sasuke. Benar, ia terdesak. Dan, entah alasan apa yang harus diucapkannya. _Iseng _kah? Atau—_terlalu penasaran? _Karena, semboyan nenek moyang dahulu memang benar adanya— _curiosity kills the cat._

Dan, sang kucing telah termakan jebakan buatannya sendiri.

"Angkat tanganmu!"

Sasuke diam. Ia tetap terdiam. Terus terdiam. Tak menggerakan sedikit pun anggota tubuhnya.

"Angkat ta—"

_Jleb!_

Apa yang dilihatnya berubah kaburoleh ketajaman visus yang kian menurun. Entah mengapa, sekumpulan cahaya itu semakin menggelap dengan sendirinya. Satu per satu—mereka lumpuh. Yang tersisa hanya teriakan putus asa—

"Aaakh!"

—seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng kolosal yang bercerita akan kehidupan penjara bawah tanah tahanan-tahanan gila di zaman peperangan.

"_Arrgh!"_

'_Siapa?' _tanya sang Baron. Tetapi, pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sendirinya.

Ya.

Sebab—_satu, dua, _dan _tiga. _Itu lah hitungan detik untuk nyawa-nyawa yang masih ada.

Anjing-anjing itu masih menyalak, seakan baru saja mengecap kebebasan yang abadi dari tuannya yang jahat. Namun, sayang. Usia mereka terlalu muda untuk merasakan kehidupan bebas di luar sana. Gelap terlihat jelas di antara satu titik cahaya kecil yang berkedip-kedip dari sudut sana. Tepat di ujung lorong yang lebih dalam, cahaya itu mengalami pembiasan. Semakin membesar. Membesar dan membesar.

Lalu—

"Selamat datang di istanaku, Tuan-Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu. Oh, mungkin—_belati _ini cukup untuk menebas leher kalian?"

"Ti—ti—"

"_Vi Veri Vniversum Vivus Vici._" Sebuah suara terdengar samar bagai desisan ular. Dan, bisa sang _ular _menjadi rangkaian melodi maut untuk beberapa pasang kaki dan tangan yang tak lagi hidup. Belasan belati bermata tajam melayang menjadi media pembiasan cahaya kecil dai ujung lorong tergelap. Jauh—jauh dan begitu jauh. Tapi, mendekat bagai tubuh tanpa jiwa. "_By the power of Truth, I, while living, have conquered the universe. _Itulah akhir dari melodi pertunjukan kita di malam ini. Hm._"_

_Crik._

Mata api dari sebuah obor yang masih hidup menunjukkan rupa empunya suara. Hanya beberapa kaki dari tubuh sang Baron, sosok itu berdiri tanpa raut ketakutan sedikit pun. Ah tidak—ia tak pernah takut. Tak'kan pernah takut. Sebab, ia bahkan tak memiliki wajah sama sekali. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng gips putih dengan coretan sepasang alis dan kumis serta janggut yang tergoret hingga ujung dagunya. Semua goretan memiliki warna hitam. Bahkan, kalau pun sosok itu ingin menunjukkan ekspresi apa yang kini melekat di wajahnya, yang terlihat hanya garis melengkung tajam ke atas—membentuk senyuman paling menyeramkan.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang berani masuk ke tempat ini. Dan, jika itu berarti semua orang bodoh termasuk dirimu, Tuan—maka, dengan senang hati, aku akan menebaskan belati ini di leher—" ujar sosok bertopeng menyeramkan itu sembari menurunkan obor kecil yang digenggamnya ke arah bawah. Matanya seakan mencari-cari sesuatu dari tubuh mati pasukan itu. "—ah, kunci! Ck, ck, sudah berapa lama aku menginginkan benda kecil ini. Di mana—di mana pintunya—hm—"

Ada yang salah dengan sosok itu, pikir Sasuke. Ada yang benar-benar salah dan tak ada benarnya sama sekali. Detik saat bunyi kunci yang berputar di lubangnya terdengar, suara tawa maniak jua mengikuti sebagai dialog perpisahan. Beberapa kali pun Sasuke mencari kemungkinan identitas sosok itu, ia tak ingin menemukan satu nama yang kembali terefleksi di ingatannya. Jika warna rambut itu masih sama seperti _dahulu_—kenapa, kenapa... kenapa tawa dan suara itu benar-benar berbeda? Kenapa—

"Kau—"

'_Tidak... Dia bukan—'_

"Ah, apa yang sudah terjadi di luar sana selama ini ya? Aku bahkan lupa harus meletakkan _benda-benda _ini. Haha!" serunya membahana. Tertawa penuh kebebasan ke angkasa. Melepaskan segala kemarahan yang telah tertahan selama puluhan tahun dalam hatinya—jiwanya. Namun, raut wajah itu masih sama—tertutupi oleh topeng yang melekat erat. "_Je suis libre__! __JE SUIS LIBRE!__"_

Sang baron mengingat sebuah wajah dan nama. Ia mengingat suara lantang yang selalu tersembunyi dalam derap ketakutan. Ketika bocah itu menangis dan ketika bocah itu tertawa. Jika ingatannya tetap setajam seperti saat ini, sama sekali tak ada penolakan atas kesimpulan yang dibuatnya. Jika—jika—_bocah _itu masih hidup. Jika bocah cengeng itu masih _ada_. Akankah bocah itu adalah—

"Kau..." bisiknya seakan tertahan. Tangan itu bergerak menyentuh pakaian lusuhnya. Menariknya pelan dan meminta bukti. Sang baron menginginkan sosok itu berbalik dan melihatnya.

Ia bergeming. Diam seribu bahasa dan hanya mendesis. "Jika kau tidak mengenalku, maka—biarkan diri ini terbebas. Tapi, jika sebaliknya—ikutlah denganku dan kita akan menyelesaikan sesuatu yang semestinya kita selesaikan sejak dulu." tuturnya bak perintah. Ada nada pemaksaan dalam setiap bait nafasnya. Dua pilihan itu sama saja dengan _option _mati atau hidup. Keduanya sama sekali tak dibutuhkan Sasuke. Yang diharapkannya hanya—_nama._

Cahaya dunia nyata menyinari tubuh mereka. Sasuke merasa telah kembali ke waktu di mana ia seharusnya berada. Saat di mana ia mengingat tiap frase dan kosakata yang tertutur oleh belah bibirnya, ia tahu dan ia benar-benar meyakini jika sosok berdarah dingin di hadapannya adalah—bagian lain dari rahasia kelam sang tuan tanah—Namikaze Minato.

Mereka mencari sedikit masa lalu yang tersembunyi di masa depan. Keduanya melangkah tanpa tahu identitas masing-masing. Hanya ingatan pasif yang terselip di balik tumpukan memori tua menjadi petunjuk langkah mereka. Tak peduli, tak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Sang Baron menuntut kebenaran dan yang lainnya menginginkan kebebasan mutlak atas hidupnya.

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata!" teriaknya. Koridor penuh cahaya menyinari tubuhnya. "Mari kita mulai pertunjukannya..."

**.**

.

.

Ia menjinjing sebuah tas butut dengan robekan yang tak pernah dijahit. Pakaian lusuhnya begitu kotor dan ikut mewarnai kulitnya yang masih terekspos. Ia melangkah tanpa beban. Terlihat begitu ringan, bahkan dengan dominasi dunia baru yang dirasakannya sangat asing. Aroma, rasa, dan pemandangannya jauh berbeda dari yang sudah dilewatinya selama bertahun-tahun dalam kegelapan. Persembunyiannya menuntut batas jelas antara dunia penuh cahaya dan kebohongan dengan dunia monokrom hitam yang selalu berkata jujur.

Sosok di belakangnya turut mengikuti. Ia menolak bersuara hingga apa yang terasumsi dalam benaknya telah terbukti. Ia tak berhenti meski suara sumbang keributan dari arah koridor lain membuat degup jantungnya bertambah berkali lipat. Ketika penentu arah mengambil belokan ke kiri, sang Baron memilih berhenti dan mendengar suara lain yang mengejar mereka dari kejauhan.

"_Stop!_"

Ia benar-benar berhenti melangkah.

"Oh. Pengganggu lagi ya?"

Saat tetesan darah membatasi karpet putih yang menutupi lantai marmer, genangannya merembes hingga membentuk lingkaran yang makin meluas. Tanpa diminta, lima nyawa melayang hanya dengan belati berjumlah sama yang dilemparkannya secara bersamaan. Tepat sasaran dan hanya menyisakan derit ketakutan dan kesakitan. Sang Baron membulatkan mata oniksnya—mengamati dengan begitu cermat wajah bertopeng si pelaku yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Tuan. Kalau tidak—belati ini juga bisa saja mengenai lehermu tadi." Desah nafas bisikannya tepat mengenai cuping telinga sang Baron. Tak lama, sosok itu menyingkir dan kembali berjalan santai.

Tak pernah sekali pun—bahkan dalam seumur hidup sang Baron—ia memandangi tubuh manusia yang teronggok oleh karena tebasan belati. Tepat di depan matanya dan ia merasakan betapa ketakutan itu semakin menggantikan banyak tanya yang bertumpuk dalam pikirannya. Sasuke—menatap punggung si pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan tatapan kosong. Kaki-kaki itu pun menapaki koridor demi koridor. Mencari ruang secara random dan teracak. Kemudian, melekatkan benda-benda aneh yang tersimpan dalam tas butut sosok beropeng itu. Ia mengais sudut perapian yang sudah kering, membuat tangan-tangan penuh goret luka dan darah menjadi hitam, dan apapun yang dilakukannya tak membuat sang Baron berhenti mengikuti.

Dalam hati, Sasuke ingin menghentikan perbuatannya. Perbuatan sinting yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh manusia asing dan misterius seperti dirinya. Apakah untuk alasan inilah Namikaze Minato menyembunyikan _benda tak berguna _miliknya ke dalam sebuah menara gelap tak berpenghuni itu? Untuk alasan inikah sang tuan tanah menyembunyikan _harta terbaiknya _jauh dari pengelihatan publik? Jika jawabannya adalah iya, dengan senang hati, sang Baron akan berseru penuh kesal.

"HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU ITU!"

"Ouch."

Ia merasakan darah menetes dari ujung telunjuknya. Ia membiarkannya mengering dan melupakan nyeri berdenyut yang sama sekali terbias oleh rasa frustasi yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Ia tuli dan menolak mendengar. Ia tetap melakukan apa yang tengah diperbuatnya. Tidak sampai semuanya hancur lebur—sama seperti tangan-tangan miliknya. Harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki adalah jemarinya. Jika balas dendam bisa membayar kekesalan itu, ia tak sungkan menghancurkan semua yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya jua.

"Kau ingat tapi kau selalu lupa, Tuan. Kau tentu tak ingin melihat wajah ini, bukan? Kau takut. Kau takut jika sosok di balik topeng ini adalah monster berkepribadian ganda yang akan membunuhmu, menghantuimu, dan mengutukmu hingga kau tiba di persinggahan neraka. Kau pergi dan pergi. Kau meninggalkan sosok ini seorang diri. Saat sosok ini telah putus asa, ia ingin kembali ke rumahnya—ke sebuah rumah kumuh di mana ia bisa menjadi seorang Ksatria. Dan... tahukah kau di mana letak rumah-rumah kumuh itu, Tuanku? Ah, kau sudah melihatnya. Kau sudah menatapnya banyak sekali. Banyak. Banyak!"

Ia bercerita seolah ia adalah seorang dalang pementasan boneka kayu. Ia berputar-putar di tempatnya seolah ia sedang menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur. Berpuisi layaknya pujangga romansa yang tak kenal zaman. Detik saat ia berseru, ia mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi ke langit.

"Kau tahu!" Didekatkannya wajah bertopeng itu tepat di hadapan sang Baron. Mengamati lamat-lamat gerak pupil oniks sang Baron—menilik ketakutan yang tersimpan di sana. Dan, nihil. "_Tanah Kebebasan_. Di sinilah—di istana inilah _Tanah Kebebasan _itu terletak. Yang sebenarnya—yang sebenarnya—Tuan." Ia menjetikkan jemarinya. Mengamati kemarahan yang tersimpan dalam rahang sang Baron. "Saat bara bertemu api, segalanya akan hancur. Tirani akan runtuh. Kekecewaan dan kepalsuan. Di atas tanah ini, Tuan, kau harus ingat. Di sinilah mimpi negeri ini akan terwujud! Dan di situlah! Di situlah! Sang _Knight _akan berpijak di atas panggung orkestranya!"

Kedua tangannya berekstensi maksimal di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya. Berpose selayaknya ia adalah korban penyaliban. Hanya, tatapan kasihan dan nanar sang Baron mengais sejarah pilu yang sempat dilaluinya bersama—orang itu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Naruto?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menyebut nama itu. Respon sosok bertopeng jauh lebih menarik setelahnya.

"Namaku? Itukah namaku? Oh, kupikir aku adalah Tchaikovsky. Ah, _scoring. _Aku masih belum bisa menyelesaikannya. _Swan Lake _itu memang sulit untuk digubah."

"Kali ini—siapa yang keluar?" tanya Sasuke. Sang Baron kembali mengingat dua puluh macam kepribadian yang akan ditunjukkan _sahabat _satu-satunya itu. Entah identitas siapa lagi yang dipalsukannya.

Mengamati balok-balok berwarna merah mencurigakan yang dilekatkannya di ujung perapian kering membawa logika Sasuke pada kesimpulan paling tepat. Mata oniksnya bersirobok sepenuhnya dengan api-api kecil yang menyala perlahan.

"Hm, biar kutebak. Kalau bukan sang maestro Tchaikovsky, apa mungkin aku saat ini adalah—_Mad Hatter? _Ataukah King Henry ke-sembilan. Atau—_George the Monkey?"_

Api-api kecil menyulut bagai membasahi kayu-kayu yang telah kering sempurna. Ide dan taktik berteknologi tinggi namun sangat sederhana itu hanya dapat terbentuk oleh kecanggihan kecerdasan tanpa batas. Sang Baron mengingat pribadi lain dalam sisi kehidupan bocah cengeng itu—pribadi jenius yang muncul setiap kali ia memainkan jemarinya di atas piano mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan olehnya selama ini?

Apa yang—_kau rencakan?_

"Berhenti dengan semua omong kosong itu, Naruto!" Kesal, Sasuke menarik pita berwarna putih lusuh yang melekat sebagai kerah pakaian sosok bertopeng. Jemarinya menarik kuat-kuat hingga merasakan sesak yang terdengar melalui hembusan nafasnya. "Kau hanya ingin kebebasan, bukan? Kau sudah mendapatkannya! Dan sekarang—kau tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh itu. Sadarkan kau dengan tindakan konyolmu ini, hah?"

Ia terdiam. Bergerak pasif dan lemas.

"Kau lihat tangan ini, Tuan? Kau lihat bagaimana tangan ini hancur selama berpuluh tahun ini? Aku tidak pernah mengamati kalender matahari maupun bulan, tetapi aku bisa merasakan waktu yang begitu konstan membunuh jiwaku prlahan-lahan. Mereka menangis di luar sana, Tuan. Tidakkah kau ingat dengan janji kita dahulu—dahulu sekali—saat kita masih sering berduel bersama? Kau berkata untuk selalu berada di sana hingga _scoring _ini selesai? Tapi—ayahku yang kejam itu membuat tubuh ini terbelenggu oleh rantai-rantai penyiksaan, Tuan. Tidakkah kau ingat itu, Tu—"

"Berhenti memanggilku _Tuan, _Naruto!"

Ia tak tahan dengan sakit yang juga dirasakannya. Bahkan, rasa sakit yang lebih menyiksa. Kedua tinjunya bergetar kuat tapi ia tak berani memukulnya dan menyentuh kulit milik orang itu. Degup jantungnya berdetak kuat dan ia bisa merasakan—merasakan—keinginan kuat dan rapuh itu masih tersimpan meski tertutupi oleh topeng bercorak miliknya.

"Kalau kau bersikukuh tetap memanggilku dengan nama _itu_, tak ada alasan lagi untuk mengatakan penolakan. Tidak untuk kali ini, **Sasuke**."

Dan ia menyebut namanya. Dengan begitu jelas. Fasih. Seakan kembali ke masa lalu. Seperti masa lalu.

_Dar!_

_Dar!_

_Dar!_

_Dar! Dar! Dar!_

Merah. Api. Marah. Dengki. Murka. Kejam. Culas. Serakah. Iblis.

Pesta itu baru saja dimulai. Pesta kembang api dengan ribuan warna di langit. Gelapnya tengah malam bersamaan bunyi genta raksasa membiaskan bising pendengaran di koridor-koridor dan ruang hampa. Teriak kesakitan membahana mengisi acara inti yang dibuka dengan meriahnya api dalam kobaran yang maha dahsyat. Entah sejak kapan pesta itu berubah secepat mungkin menjadi penyambutan kehancuran yang begitu binasa. Meluluhlantakkan sebagian besar area menara utara yang berdiri eksklusif tepat di belantara hutan pinus istana. Menara berisi tak lebih dari _anak _buangan yang merintih kesakitan.

"Hahaha! Dengarkanlah melodi pembuka untuk pertunjukan sang maestro, Sasuke! Bergabunglah dengan orkestra indah ini!"

_Dar!_

_Dar! Dar! Dar!_

Hanya merah dan api yang kian berkobar. Memberi gradasi warna gelap untu tirai-tirai yang berhembus terkena sapuan angin panas di tengah malam. Kaki-kakinya berlari menuju jendela dan mengamati _chaos _yang baru saja terjadi. Kedua mata oniksnya terkejut luar biasa memandangi istana yang baru saja dimasukinya perlahan demi perlahan termakan oleh kobaran api. Semuanya tak lagi berwarna-warni. Yang terlihat jelas hingga ke ujung langit sana hanya merah. Merah yang berkobar ke mana pun. Bersedia membakar apa saja meski belum sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang—apa ini?"

Tawa yang tertahan terdengar tepat di liang pendengarannya. Saat berbalik, ia akhirnya mengamati bagaimana wajah masa cilik itu masih lah melekat di sana. Masih. Masih di sana.

"Tanah ini bukan milik pria culas itu, Sasuke. Tanah ini adalah milik para _peasant_ yang menginginkan melodi kebebasan bernyanyi riang di angkasa. Dan, hanya aku—hanya aku yang bisa memberikan kebebasan itu untuk mereka. Atau... hanya kita?"

Alisnya membentuk kerutan kasar. Ia berpikir sembari menetralkan kemarahan yang masih tersimpan di bawah tenggorokannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Naruto. Waktu itu kita masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami hal-hal konotatif yang terdengar di mana-mana. Kau naïf."

"Aku? Naif, katamu? Hm... yah, mungkin benar. Terpenjara selama ribuan tahun pun tidak akan jadi masalah bagiku. Sebab, bagaimana pun—aku akan tetap membenci istana ini. Aku akan tetap membenci ayahku. Membenci orang yang sudah membunuh ibuku." desisnya. Topeng miliknya terjatuh di lantai.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua senjata itu? Kau tidak mungkin membuatnya di dalam sana. Kau—tidak seperti itu."

Senyum Naruto mengembang hingga ke ujung mata miliknya. Terkesan begitu menyeramkan. "Di dalam sana—di dalam sana—sungguh banyak misteri yang terkunci. Hanya aku, ya, hanya aku yang menemukannya. Terkadang aku bisa begitu bosan kalau hanya bergulat dengan _scoring _itu. Jadi, sedikit olahraga akan membantuku menemukan inspirasi. Kau mau mencobanya, Sasuke?"

"_Tsk!_"

"Hahaha! Sudah kuduga! Kau selalu saja menjadi anak baik, Sasuke! Berbeda denganku, hm."

Ia melangkah mendekati sang Baron. Dalam wujud aslinya, sang pembunuh berdarah dingin melanjutkan. "Sebuah kisah kuno berkata melalui not-not bernada sumbang di tiap malam ketika bocah itu tak bisa terlelap di tidur malamnya. Kisah itu bermula dari masa lalu seorang wanita muda berparas anggun yang menunjukkan performans-nya tepat saat Tanah Kebebasan diakui oleh pulau seberang. Ia memainkan pianonya dengan begitu elok. Menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa di pulau ini. Namun, seorang bangsawan kaya meminang wanita itu—membelenggu takdir wanita itu dengan janji pembebasan total untuk semuanya. Semuanya palsu dan kosong. Janji iblis yang hanya manis di bibir saja. Lalu, wanita itu tewas oleh kesalahannya sendiri. Mencampur obat-obatan yang disimpannya di bawah kasur miliknya dan membuat seolah ia diracuni. Ketika kebenaran terungkap, mereka berkata jika wanita itu gila. Ya—" Ia menoleh sembari memantik-mantik kayu dengan pemantik api kuno. Beberapa kali dicobanya hingga sukses mengeluarkan api mungil. "—bersama dengan putranya yang didiagnosis dengan kelainan yang sama! Dan anak itu adalah aku! Aku! AKU!"

"Kau tahu itu, Sasuke. Kau bisa melihatnya, bukan?"

Louie.

Sasuke mengingat anak kecil itu. Tidak. Tidak hanya Louie. Sekumpulan pria dan wanita berpakaian lusuh dan berwajah kumuh bertebaran di jalan-jalan. Sang Baron berkata ia akan menuju Tanah Kebebasan—sebuah tanah yang dahulu hingga sekarang adalah milik mereka. Namun, sang Baron sama sekali tak pernah tahu di mana letak tanah itu. Tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya menerka-nerka. Mengingat kisah lama akan petualangan ayahnya bersama sang tuan tanah pulau ini. Mereka berlayar ke sembilan samudera dan berambisi mengumpulkan harta terbaik milik para perompak yang tertinggal di kapal-kapalnya. Kemudian, mereka membuat _gambling_—menentukan siapa yang pertama kali bisa menaklukan pulau ini. Pulau dengan seribu tambang permata dan berlian.

Louie dan para _peasant_.

Tanah kebebasan.

_Knight of the Peasant Song_.

Itukah _scoring _yang selama ini ingin diselesaikannya? Itukah judul yang ingin ditunjukkannya pada _mereka_? Pada sang Baron?

"_Scoring _itu akan bernilai sangat mahal. Ibuku berkata demikian." tutur Naruto—pemuda bertopeng itu—dengan bisikan. Api kecil yang masih menyala di pemantik kuno miliknya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. "Hanya—terlalu sulit. Begitu sulit untuk diselesaikan. Aku tidak tahu. Tidak pernah tahu apa yang salah. Selama ini—selama ini—_arrghhh!_"

Ia mengobarkan api mungil itu ke arah perapian. Melemparnya penuh amarah sembari memegangi kepalanya dengan begitu kuat. Berteriak dan terus berteriak entah karena apa.

"Persetan dengan semua kemewahan ini! Mereka seharusnya hidup! Bukan ia! BUKAN!" teriaknya. "SASUKE! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Hanya nama itu yang mampu diucapkannya. Hanya satu nama itu yang masih teringat baik di antara dua puluh identitas berbeda dalam dirinya. Hanya satu nama itu saja—Sasuke.

'_Sasuke... Sasuke...'_

_Anak kecil cengeng, huh?_

Ia menangis. Anak cengeng itu menangis. Menangis pilu.

"_Arrghhh! _Kepalaku sakit!"

'_Sakit sekali, Sasuke.'_

Lagi-lagi, anak cengeng itu berteriak. Anak cengeng itu terluka.

"Naruto—"

Kemudian, sang Baron berkata. Ia akan membuat janji. Bersama dengan sebuah topeng yang terjatuh itu. Menutupi identitas lain dari wajah stoiknya. Mengingat wajah yang ingin disentuhnya.

"—kita akan menyelesaikan _scoring _itu."

_Brak!_

Hantaman demi hantaman membuka daun pintu yang remuk. Barisan kavaleri bersenjata menemukan dua sosok yang terlihat begitu _defenceless_. Yang satu terlihat merintih kesakitan dan yang lainnya hanya mengamati tanpa ekspresi. Sebuah sosok tiba bersama _shotgun _yang tergenggam di tangannya. Mata biru langitnya membelalak lebar. Terkejut dengan kehadiran putranya yang berhasil kabur dari penjara buatannya sendiri.

"Na—Naruto... Kau—kau semestinya tidak boleh keluar dari tempat itu!"

Bunyi kokangan senjata terdengar. Pasukan kavaleri menutupi akses mereka. Menutupi setiap sudut agar mereka tak bisa kabur. Namun, siluet api kecil menyala kian membumbung tinggi dari arah perapian yang terbakar.

"Kau seharusnya menyadari perbuatanmu, Tuan." ujar Sasuke sembari menenangkan Naruto yang masih merintih sakit. "Kau seharusnya menyadarinya."

"Tsk! Menyingkir kau dari anak itu, Uchiha!"

_Dor! _Satu tembakan berdesing. Memuntahkan satu peluru yang tidak mengenai siapapun.

"Berhenti sebelum hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan terjadi pada dirimu." lanjut sang Baron begitu tenang.

Sang tuan tanah menggetarkan kedua tangannya. Ia terlalu takut. Takut melukai, namun sangat ingin menyingkirkan penghalang itu. Bibirnya ikut bergetar dan sulit mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Di saat kokangan lain ikut berderit, sebuah belati terlihat menancap tepat di kepala orang itu. Hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya—hanya anak cengeng itu.

"Hh, hh. Pembunuh. Pembunuh. Kalian akan mati. Kalian akan dikutuk." cerca Naruto bersamaan dengan wajah kesalnya. "KALIAN AKAN MATI!"

_Dar!_

"_Tir__!"_

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Satu.

...dua. Tiga dan empat.

...mereka menembaknya tanpa henti.

Mereka menembak satu-satunya pertahanan yang dimiliki oleh tubuh sang Baron. Bocah cengeng itu tak lagi menangis. Ia tertawa dan tersenyum. Meregangkan kedua lengannya seakan melindungi sang Baron. Menjadi baja akan martil. Dan, darah kian mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan orkestra inti dan penutupnya, Sasuke. Dengarkan bagaimana dunia ini akan runtuh. Tapi... aku tidak lagi terpenjara di sana. Aku di sini—bebas. Bebas memilih hidupku. Dan... akhirnya, aku tahu—aku tahu nada apa yang ingin kumasukkan di baris _scoring _terakhir kita. Ya—"

Ia berbicara meski dengan nafas yang tak lagi tepat berada di paru-parunya. Ia akhirnya memilih tuk menjadi dirinya sendiri—pribadinya yang sesungguhnya.

"_Na—NARUTO!"_

_DAR!_

_DAR!_

_DAR!_

_Dar!_

"_Aku hanya ingin hidup di luar sana. Mengamati bagaimana tanah-tanah menumbuhkan tanaman. Mengamati bagaimana langit memuntahkan hujannya. Dan... mengamati bagaimana kita tetap hidup bersama._

—_tapi, kurasa semuanya sudah berakhir._

_Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya puing-puing metal yang tersisa. Api telah membakar segalanya. Membinasakan dan membumihanguskan hingga ke dasarnya. Menyisakan sedikit debu di langit ketika fajar baru saja menyingsing. Bagai sebuah ironi hidup yang terjadi dalam semalam saja. Istana itu hancur selayaknya baru saja merayakan sebuah pesta besar tak berkesudahan. Tubuh-tubuh mati ikut hancur bersama yang lainnya. Namun, di sudut sana, tanah-tanah penuh genangan air menjadi satu-satunya sumber kehidupan baru.

Satu orang. Kemudian, dua hingga puluhan. Mereka berdatangan dan memandangi istana terbesar di pulau mereka hancur seketika entah karena apa. Tangan-tangan kotor mereka menyentuh benda yang layak pakai. Mengendusnya dan segera menyimpannya baik-baik dalam tas butut mereka. Ada yang bersorak dan ada pula yang bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke melihat anak kecil itu—Louie. Ia bersama sang ibu mengamati istana yang telah luluh lantak itu. Tanpa takut, Louie mengejar postur tegap sang Baron yang penuh luka. Ia berdiri tepat di atas sebuah tanah berwarna kekuningan dan terkena biasan cahaya—membentuk gradasi warna cantik.

Tanah itu—tepat di bawah istana itu—ribuan emas dan berlian bergelimpahan. Sang Baron mengingat kata-katanya. _Tanah _Kebebasan. Louie hanya menatap kosong dan mengamati apa yang diperhatikan oleh sang Baron. Senyum tipis sang Baron menjadi awal mula bagi anak kecil lusuh itu tuk menggerakan tungkainya.

"_Quel est ce,__ Monsieur_?"

"_Votre terre__de Liberté_." jawab Sasuke. "Tanah Kebebasan milik kalian."

Anak kecil itu menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya pada sang Baron. Ia berlari begitu kencang ke arah ibunya dan berteriak-teriak sembari menunjuk tanah yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang diimpikannya. Mimpi meski di dalam penjara bebatuan. Kemudian, ia merasakan kebebasan hanya dari kesempatan lain.

Sang baron mengamati benda yang digenggamnya sejak tubuh ringkih Naruto berada di pelukannya. Topeng itu akan menjadi identitas baru akan dirinya. Identitas baru yang akan menjelaskan sebuah kisah tragis akan kehidupan.

Sang Baron tidak menangis. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin. Menyembunyikan perasaan paling sulit yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Suatu kenyataan lama berubah tragis hanya dalam satu malam.

Naruto. Naruto. Hanya Naruto.

Jika dengan cara ini, ia akan dapat kembali menemui anak cengeng itu, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengenakan topeng sang _Knight_. Dan, berharap ia akan mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi lain dari anak kecil ringkih itu tanpa satu pun yang tahu._  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Dictionary :**

_Au voleur_ = Pencuri!

_Je suis libre = _Aku bebas!

_Tir _= Tembak !

_Quel est ce, __Monsieur_? = Apa itu, Tuan?

_Votre terre__de Liberté_ = Tanah kebebasan kalian.

**A/N:**

;A;

Pertama-tama, saya ingin berkata... _Gyeeeeeee, _akhirnya selesai! Meski saya merasa rada aneh dengan endingnya. ;A; Maafkan daku, Nad. (ngelap ingus)

Sepanjang perjalanan kisah di fic ini, sama sekali gak ada _romens _ya? Wkwk. Jelas. Genre-nya juga gak tentang itu kok. Hihe. /plaks. Endingnya pun sama sekali gantung. (nguyel-nguyel tanah).

_Well_, di sini saya banyak terinspirasi dari film _V for Vendetta_. Film yang menurut saya sangat oke mengenai pahlawan yang meruntuhkan zaman tirani di masa depan. Walau, hingga akhir hayat pun, wajahnya gak ketahuan sama sekali. T_T Dan... saya _adore _topengnya _V! _Kyaaan! Dan, deskrip topeng yang dipakai sama Naruto mirip seperti topengnya _V. _:3

Menurut saya, fic ini sangat banyak kesalahan. _Constructive critiscm dan comments _sangat diperlukan guna mengetahui layak tidak layaknya fic ini untuk ada. Haha.

Oke. Sekian dulu dari saya. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan.

Thanks for reading, review, click, and visit. _Ciao! _


End file.
